


Endurance Training

by SucculentStrawberries



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Consensual Kink, Desperation, Desperation Play, Drabble, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Implied Femslash, Kink Exploration, No Sex, Omorashi, One Shot, Or Is It?, Superheroes, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Wetting, arousal but not sex, can be read as a ship or as friends with bizarre boundaries, it's not gay to indulge a kink for the sake of education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SucculentStrawberries/pseuds/SucculentStrawberries
Summary: Artemis' training exercise has slowly morphed into something more... Out of curiosity, M'gann decides to indulge her.((Old drabble that I'm reuploading for archival purposes))





	Endurance Training

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, long time no see! I'm still hard at work on some fresh fanfics and finishing up the multichapters, but life has made it difficult to get them done as quickly as I'd like. However, I've been wanting to archive a couple of drabbles on this account so I can keep them accessible, especially since I've recently come back to the fandom they were for! This writing is a good few years old (I wrote them long before I decided to get into fanfic properly) and isn't polished enough to count as a full fic (they really are just headcanon rambling with scraps of dialogue/scenes that got a bit out of control, haha), but I hope someone can enjoy them regardless! I've pondered attempting to expand them into legit fics but I'm not sure I'll get around to it, I'd rather spend that energy making fresh content for those characters.
> 
> As a note I haven't seen the new third season yet so don't ask me to write for it please, or even bring it up. I'm busy rewatching s2 so I can be ready haha  
> ~~~  
> Fic background: Takes place sometime during s1, after Bereft but before M'gann's plot reveal to the team. Can be read as femslash or as a gen fic because it's a bit of an awkward middle ground and up to interpretation (I ship their canon ships but I also love these two together, so whatever floats your boat).
> 
> Here's the loose prompt/explanation for this drabble: (( You know what idea gives me life tho? Artemis having an omo kink. And also M'gann because she was all about control in s2 until she took it too far and I headcanon her as getting a bit of that in s1 (esp after she brain-blasted Simon in Bereft) ))

It starts off as a personal training exercise. Bathroom breaks aren’t an option when you need to chase down criminals or stakeout a warehouse. She’s trained the rest of her body for endurance, why not her bladder too? Another way to better herself and her skills. Another way to prove she is an asset to the team. Another way to be better than Roy.

And as the next week or two goes on, as the amount of hours the private holds in her room last increases, she finds she begins to enjoy it. A lot. Not just for the satisfaction whenever she beats a new personal record. No, there are definitely other ways these holds become pleasurable.

And then one day, maybe a month or so later, she pushes herself a bit too far. Barely making it into her bathroom in time to shut the door, she loses the control she’d been training for, fighting to achieve all this time. Here she is, Artemis, a heroine, _Green Arrow’s goddamn apprentice_ , pissing herself full force all over the white tile floor. And she should be furious at herself for losing her own little contest, embarrassed, disappointed. But she isn’t any one of those things. All she can do is bite her knuckles on one hand to muffle the moans of relief, of ecstasy, and be thankful for the fact that her mother is far enough away with the tv playing that she won’t be able to hear the hissing from behind the thin wooden door.

And maybe later on, in a private conversation with M'gann, it somehow comes up. And the martian, ever so curious about humans and how they work, and wishing to learn so she may better emulate this strange Earth species, asks if maybe, she could participate. Or at least watch.

And so one day, the next week, while Tornado is out on a mission and the others are busy with their mentors, or schoolwork or home lives, and Connor is off doing krypton-knows-what with Sphere and Wolf, they have their little game in The Cave. And as the hours pass, they talk. About school and boys and girls and missions, with the human trying to appear as calm and collected as possible despite her predicament, and the poor martian wriggling and squirming and bouncing around as her body sends her signals the intensity of which she’s never experienced before! And finally, despite all the gentle but confident encouragement Artemis tries to instill in her, she _has_ to cave. Knuckles raw with bite marks, belt and cape long since tossed away and face flushed dark green, the girl barely manages to stand as her trembling legs threaten to buckle underneath her, one hand firmly grasping her crotch as she hobbles away to the bathroom (there’s no way she’d have enough mental concentration to fly, she can barely think to walk). After several minutes she returns, still rather curious to see how long her friend could last.

And as time passes, M'gann comes to realize that although the holding itself was a bit too much for her to enjoy when inflicted upon herself, watching her friend fidgeting before her is an entirely different story. It starts with a bit of verbal teasing. The martian reclining in the air, smugly going on about how great it felt to finally let go after all that torture. Just how badly was the human hurting? Surely a lot, judging by the bladder bulge visible from Artemis’ crop top! The blonde told her to knock it off, but she was grinning. Perhaps from simple amusement at her antics. But perhaps she was actually enjoying the added challenge another person could bring to what had previously been a solo test of willpower.

That was when she decided to give her telepathy a try. A flash of a running faucet, the quickest glimpse of a waterfall she remembered from an Earth nature tv program J'ohnn had sent to Mars. Just little things at first. A glance at her friend told her it was working. She was unsure if she should continue, seeing as humans were so much more guarded about having their brains projected into or searched, but then Artemis smirked. “Was _that_ the best you could do, M'gann? Maybe I should ask Kaldur to splash some water in front of me instead, that would be more of a challenge!”

And so another hour passed. The images in her brain were constant now, a flood even, if you were a punning piece of shit like Wally. Artemis found it was much harder to hold on when you couldn’t shift your thoughts to something else for even a second. Up until now it had always been a source of useful distraction, but now it was only the highest form of torture. When her muscles spasmed harshly enough for her to leak for several seconds she gasped, stiffening and hunching over even further than she’d been for the past hour. “Aah! Okay okay! I give! I give up! Shit, you can stop!”

In a show of pity, and as an apology for all that mental torture, the martian levitated her friend to the bathroom before closing the door and waiting in the hallway. Definitely for the best, seeing as Artemis could barely stand, much less walk.

And after they’d settled back on the couch with cookies the martian had baked long beforehand, with M'gann’s favourite cooking show playing on the tv (that honestly, Artemis didn’t find entertaining at all, but that was the price you paid for friendship, she supposed. Especially friends that were willing to help out with your gross-ass kinks), Artemis broached the question.

“So, what’d you think?”

“It was…interesting.” the martian started. “I don’t think I like doing it, not like you do. But teasing you was kind of fun!”

“Yeah, it was a lot harder than doing it myself, that’s for sure.” She mumbled around a mouthful of cookie.

“Do you…do you think we could do it again sometime? I think it would really help my human observations!”

She hadn’t really expected the martian to like any part of this in the first place, much less ask to do it a second time. But what the heck. They’d both get something out of it. “If you want, yeah.” She caught the martian’s grin from the corner of her gaze. “But if you tell anyone else about this, I swear I’ll kick you so hard, you’ll be sent flying back to Mars!” There was a playful grin on her masked face, but her tone was dead serious.

The martian raised her hands in mock surrender, giggling. “Don’t worry, Artemis, I won’t tell! I swear!” M'gann brushed a strand of red hair out of her eyes, glancing back at the tv. “I’m good at keeping secrets…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! I really appreciate all of you who drop by and love hearing from you, whether through comments (even anon) or a simple kudos! Have a lovely day!


End file.
